


ToG Goes to Disneyland AU Fanfic

by fangirl933laluna



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl933laluna/pseuds/fangirl933laluna
Summary: Throne of Glass Characters go to Disneyland. All post-Tower of Dawn OTP's.





	ToG Goes to Disneyland AU Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Katelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Katelia/gifts).



> Happy Late Birthday Fox_Katelia!   
> Love you!!!

Sweat.

This was Aelin’s newfound enemy. It trickled down her back and between her boobs and damped her beautiful golden hair. What a fiend it was. And there was nothing she could do but sit in between Dorian and Elide, with the windows down (blowing in 110° air) because the AC was broken, in old leather seats that stuck to her thighs. Because of the sweat. It was  _ all _ because of the sweat. 

Rowan meanwhile, simply sat in the driver's seat, singing a terrible boy scouts song while Lysandra cringed in shotgun, her face unfairly dry. 

Aelin wiped her shirt across her forehead, and whined, “Are we there yet?”

Rowan grunted in annoyance. “As I told you thirty seconds ago, we have another hour and forty minutes left until we get to the hotel.”

Aelin fidgeted, sliding her fingers under her thighs to unstick them from the seats. “Disneyland is  _ in  _ LA, and we're in LA. So why aren't we there yet?”

Dorian slapped her. “Stop complaining. Here, read this book.”

Aelin scowled at the cover. She didn't feel like reading right then, so she pulled out her phone and texted Evangeline. The little girl always cheered her up. 

Aelin:  _ How do I get the car to go faster?  _

Evangeline:  _ You don't, auntie. Unless you want Rowan to drive over the car in front of you. _

Well. That was helpful. Aelin stared moodily off into the distance until, waitー

“Rowan! Pull over!”

His head whipped back. “Are you okay? What's wrong?”

Lysandra sighed. “I see what she wants. There: the FroYo on the corner.” 

Rowan glared at Aelin, saying, “didn't you just have your shake from In-n-Out?”

Aelin crossed her arms and pouted. “Ice cream. Now.” 

Rowan muttered something about healthy diets and sugar reduction, but pulled off the road nonetheless. Aelin hopped out of the car, dragging Lysandra with her. Elide slid out after them, looking far more dignified in her clean,  _ dry _ shirt with her dark hair neatly braided. Dorian stayed hunched over his book with a vague, “Get me strawberry.” Rowan threw open the door, brushed his pale hair out of his eyes, and pulled a wad of bills from his pocket. Rolling his eyes, he stomped after the girls, boots hitting the ground hard enough to leave indents. 

Yeah. Boots. In LA. In August. Must he?

Aelin shook her head, and quickly pushed open the door, savoring the air conditioned air now hitting her soaked face, leaving goosebumps. Lysandra smiled, and waved a huge paper container with Emma Watson as Belle and the Beast on it. The inscription said,  _ opening on netflix Sept. 19.  _

“Why must it still be a month away?”

“What?” Elide said, distracted by the rows of toppings. Her terrible uncle had home schooled her and she'd hardly ever been out of the house, much less to a frozen yogurt store, in over ten years. 

Aelin smiled, nodding to her cup. 

“Oh.”

Aelin joyfully skipped over to the ice cream dispensers, and piled flavor after flavor on top: chocolate (lots of it), cookies n’ cream, caramel, mint chip, the LA special, whatever that was, peanut butter chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon swirl, peach, basically everything except strawberry. She thought it made disgusting ice cream. Next, laughing at Rowan’s revolted look, she dumped chocolate chips, M&M’s, brownies, gummy worms, whipped cream, chocolate and caramel sauce, filling it way past the top. 

Then she breezed past him and placed it on the counter. The cashier weighed it and nodded to Rowan, who scowled at the price ($8.50)  and handed over a ten. Lysandra came over next, with a cup slightly less filled but still heaped with pounds of ice cream. She paid for her own and 

Elide’s very conservative ice cream (only two flavors and a sprinkle of peanut butter cups). 

Rowan hissed at Aelin, “You’ll make yourself sick eating that much.”

Aelin smiled and kissed him. She smiled even wider when he groaned, mouth softening under hers. She could feel his whole body shift, untilー

“Dammit, Aelin. You can't just kiss me every time you want something.” But he knew she could. And no matter what, he would give it to her. 

Lysandra smirked and looped her arm through Aelin’s, Elide and Rowan trailing behind. They were almost to the car when Aelin remembered. 

“Dorian’s ice cream!” She handed her cup to Rowan, with a strict,  _ I will murder you if you eat it  _ stare, snatched the rest of the money from his back pocket and yelled, “I’ll be right back!”

Then she’d ducked into the shop again, filled up another cup and stuck the spoon (shaped like Olaf from  _ Frozen _ ) into it, and left with a stolen brownie chunk and a flirty smile flashed to the young (and pimply) cashier, before climbing back into the car. 

She stared at her ice cream, now safely back in her hands. 

“YOU BASTARD, YOU ATE SOME OF IT!” She screamed in her husband’s face. “I SEE, RIGHT THERE”ーhere she jabbed a finger toward the side of her cup, where a crumb of chocolate chip cookie had once layー _ “YOU ATE MY COOKIE CRUMB!”  _

Dorian leaned away from her, holding his ice cream out of reach of her flailing hands. Lysandra exploded in giggles, spitting ice cream all over the dashboard, and Rowan calmly navigated his way through downtown Anaheim traffic. 

“ _ You.”  _ Aelin pointed her caramel-covered finger in his direction.  _ “You owe me tonight.”  _

Rowan nodded complacently, and turned left onto Crawford Street.

“You owe me big time _ ,  _ buzzard _. Especially  _ for ignoring me right now.”

Rowan nodded again, then pulled into the hotel parking lot and rolled down his window. “Whitethorn,” he said to the man in the suit with the clipboard. 

The man nodded, handed him two key cards. “The rest of your party got here about twenty minutes ago. They have the rest of the cards. Parking’s up that way. Have a nice stay, Mr. Whitethorn.”

Rowan thanked him and drove forward, finding an empty space in a relatively shady spot. “Alright ladies, and Dorian.” He pressed a button and the trunk popped open. 

Aelin unbuckled, peeled her legs from the seat, and crawled out, ice cream in hand. She handed her suitcase to Rowan, grabbed her purse and makeup bag, and trotted up the stairs, searching for their rooms. 203, 205, there! 214.

She ran the rest of the way, and shoved her way in, or tried to, before she remembered that she’d left the key cards with Rowan. So she knocked,  _ politely,  _ and the door was opened by Chaol, wearing a rueful smile. “Hello, Aelin. Long drive?”

She glared at him, pushed him aside, and was crushed in a hug by Nesryn Faliq. “Aelin!” she cried. “I’ve missed you!” 

Aelin looked at her strangely. Apparently, being in South America did odd things to you. But she smiled, and hugged her back. Chaol, meanwhile, stood there, glaring at her. 

“No hug for your old boyfriend?”

Aelin rolled her eyes, and hugged him too. “Believe it or not, I missed you too, ungrateful militarizing jerk.”

“Why the ungrateful?”

Aelin shrugged. That was when the door to the bathroom opened and Evangeline ran into Aelin’s arms. 

“Auntie!” She clung to Aelin, and then all of a sudden let go. “I hope you didn’t bully Rowan  _ that  _ much.”

Aelin’s smile collapsed. “Well…”

“She did. Bullied me quite a bit. Forced me to buy her nine dollars worth of ice cream.”

Chaol nodded sagely. “She does do that.”

“I remember the first Christmas she was living in my father’s manor, I bought her three pounds of candy, and she ate half of it before breakfast. Her teeth were red for the rest of the day.” Dorian had arrived. 

And they were all sharing embarrassing stories of her. Lovely. 

Aelin mumbled something about “washing up” and clumped into her and Rowan’s room, immediately stripping down and climbing into the shower. After a few minutes, Rowan’s voice sounded, and his hulking shape materialized through the blurry, bumpy glass of the shower door. 

“Cheer up, Princess. We’re here. In LA. And tonight you and I are going into California Adventure Park to see the World of Color show. Just us.”

Aelin poked her head out the door. “Just us?”

“Just us, Fireheart.”

Aelin turned off the shower, and stepped out, directly into Rowan’s arms. Sighing, she leaned her head against his chest, the water from her hair spreading in a pattern across the baby-blue cotton. He didn’t seem to mind, though. Instead, his arms went around her, dropping a kiss onto her head. She smiled an evil grin as she moved her hands down his back, slipping just underneath the waistband of his khakis. 

His breathing shifted, becoming hitched and uneven as her fingers lightly explored his back and ass and upper thighs. 

He snapped, pulling a hand free to lift her chin, then slanting his mouth over hers. His lips were hot, hard against hers. 

Aelin groaned, sliding her hands up his back to grip his neck. Tangle her fingers in his white hair, longer now, since he'd cut it. 

His tongue slid against hers, sending shivers down her spin. Hands sliding down her back, he gripped her thighs and lifted her up, backing her against the tiled wall. Arching her back against the cool surface, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing as close as she could, mouth and hands moving in time to his heartbeat, echoing against her breast. 

Rowan wrapped an arm around her, carrying them into the bedroom, and laying her gently on the bed. Aelin sat up, tugging his shirt off as he unbuckled his belt, throwing his clothes on the floor. Then he lowered himself over her, hips nestling with hers, on hand spreading her thighs, the other curling her long golden hair around a finger as he whispered, “I love you, Fireheart.” 

Aelin reached up and kissed him, demandingly pushing her hips more firms against his. He laughed, and obliged her, sliding in with gentle thrusts. 

She moaned, head thrown back, nails digging into his shoulders, his head lowered to her breast, gently suckling. 

Aelin looked at Rowan, and he raised his head, staring down at her. “To whatever end, my Fireheart .” 

His lips met hers, and she felt as if she would explode into starlight. 

《☆》

 

Rowan gripped her hand, tugging her along as they pushed through the crowd to the front. 

“The guidebook says that we might get rained on here, but I think it'll be a good experience for you. To get a little wet.”

She raised an eyebrow, and he blushed. Laughing, she wrapped her arm around his huge waist and leaned against him as they settled down on the cold, unforgiving pavement. He pulled her into his lap and nestled her against his chest, folding her in his arms. 

She stayed there for a moment, savoring his warmth, but then wriggled her arm out the grab a churro. It melted in her mouth, sweet and cinnamony. Aelin closed her eyes and leaned her head back, just as the show started. 

Rowan jabbed her side and her eyelids flew open, just as the first jets of water shot up into the air, showering them with a light spray. 

“Ooh!” Aelin squealed when as the water moved and was lit from below with golden lights. The jets arced and spray flew at them, and that was when Mickey started dancing on the Ferris Wheel. 

Aelin clapped her hands in excitement. The mouse that had started it all hopped around, finally coming to rest on the spray in front of them. 

Mickey began to talk about Walt Disney and his life, and Aelin soon grew bored of it, merely fantasizing about dancing with Mickey some where in a great dancing hall. She loved his bouncy way of moving, and was wondering how she'd look if she was a Disney Princess. Probably ridiculous, but adorable. 

Rowan leaned down and tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. Although her backed arched in response to this, Aelin turned grumpy eyes his direction. “You ruined my fantasy about Mickey!”

Rowan raised his brows, eyes sparkling. “Should I be worried?”

“Yes! Especially now that you've ruined it.” She crossed her arms and huffed, turning back to where Disney was now explaining his many inspirations. 

He laughed, and she savored the feel of it, rich and deep, against her back. 

Aelin was just starting to fall asleep when Elsa’s piercing voice jolted her attention to the wall of water in front of her. The princess was ripping off her cloak, screaming, “ _ Let it go, let it go….” _

And that was when the wind came up. They were showered with water from the jets, and Aelin shrieked and leapt to her feet, wringing her hair out. Another gust came up and momentarily blinded her. She swore loudly, earning a glare from a nearby mother, and flipped off Elsa, still singing on the screen.

Rowan, shooting an apologetic look to the mother, tugged her down, wrapping her in his arms, pinning her hands to his body and covering her mouth.  _ “Sshhh.”  _

Aelin squirmed, but eventually calmed down with the wind, and sat back against Rowan to enjoy the show. 

 

The next morning, Lysandra smashed into Rowan and Aelin's room, wearing her leopard kitty ears yet again. “Up, lovebirds! We have a plan!”

Aelin rolled over grumbling about “One more minute.” 

Lysandra stomped over and yanked the covers off, smirking at Rowan's nudity. “You've got a hot husband, don't you know that?” 

Aelin smiled sleepily, and slid her hand down Rowan's bare stomach. 

“Okay, okay,” Lysandra clucked. “Can't you hold off until tonight?” 

Aelin grumbled, but stood, and walked, naked, to her suitcase (which was nearly the size of her, something Rowan hand complained about, loudly, several times.) 

Lysandra breezed out the door, saying over her shoulder, “Be out and dressed in thirty minutes. I know better than to ask for fifteen.” She winked at Aelin’s scarred back. 

Rowan murmured a good bye, and stood up, walking to the sink, splashing water on his face. 

When the two were finished, Aelin followed Rowan to the door, jumping on his back for a piggy back ride. He grunted, but wrapped his hands around her thighs, and began to run for the parking lot. Aelin whooped and cackled as they barreled down the staircase, causing some poor cleaning lady to nearly fainted at the sight of two twenty years olds horsing around like they were ten, and nearly slammed into a potted palm trees the base. Aelin tumbled off her husband's back, landing face up on the cobblestones, and looked up at Rowan. “Was that on purpose?”

Rowan put a hand on his chest in mock offense. “And explain to me why I would drop my wife on the stone pavement.” 

Aelin shrugged, and accepted his hand up. 

Lysandra was waiting for them, frowning as she took in the sticks and dirt in Aelin's hair. “Rowan, why did you dump her in the flowerbed?” 

Rowan sighed, exasperated, and snatched Aedion’s bagel from his hand. Aedion let out a squawk like a goose, but stomped over to get another one. That was when Chaol spoke up from beside her, saying, “There's someone I’d like you to meet, Aelin.”

Aelin whirled around, and found Chaol standing with his arm around someone who was very clearly  _ not _ Nesryn. She was curvy and very pretty, and stood with a kind of gravitational strength that made Aelin immediately like her. And she seemed vaguely familiar…

“This is Yrene Towers, my wife. I believe you know her.” 

Aelin stared at Yrene, her eyes filling with tears. She remembered, all right. “You...you did it then? Went to medical school, and helped the people in South America?” 

Yrene stepped out of Chaol’s arms, and wrapped Aelin in a hug. “All thanks to you.”

“And...you're married?” Aelin turned shining eyes Chaol’s direction. He nodded, smiling, eyes full of love for his wife. 

Rowan was frowning, nudging Dorian with an elbow. She thought she saw money flash between them. 

“Wait.” Aelin pushed back from the pretty, young doctor. “ _ You got married and you didn't invite me?”  _

Dorian swore loudly, and handed Rowan a twenty. Aelin advanced on Chaol, and jabbed her finger in his face. He was smiling, and said, “Aelin, I'm sorry, but we just didn't want to wait. And I notice  _ you  _ didn't invite me to your wedding, either.” He nodded to the ring sparkling on her third finger. 

Aelin snatched her hand back, stuffing it behind her back. “We are talking about  _ you,  _ right now.” 

Chaol sighed. “Well, Nesryn has knws as well.” 

Indeed, Nesryn had arrived, a tall, handsome, dark-skinned man trailing behind her. “This is Sartaq, the son of a wealthy lawyer in Argentina.”  

Aelin huffed. “Don’t tell me you two are married, too.”

Nesryn smiled. “Not yet, and don’t worry, you’re invited.”

“Excellent. I like you then,” she said, meaning Sartaq. “At least he knows how to be  _ polite.” _

Chaol rolled his eyes, but Yrene laughed, and looped her arm through Aelin’s, leading her down the street, toward where the gate to Disneyland was. As they walked, she leaned over, and whispered, “You have...no idea how grateful I am for everything you did for me. For Chaol.” She fished in her shirt and pulled out a heavy locket. She opened it, and pulled out the piece of paper in there. Aelin stared at it. 

 

_ For wherever you need to go - and then some. The world needs more healers.  _

 

“You kept it.”

“Always.”

Aelin smiled, and turned to Yrene. “I have a feeling we’re going to be best friends.”

Yrene returned her grin, and then said, “We’ll have to have a girls party when Manon gets here. You, me, Lysandra, Nesryn, Evangeline and the Witch. The boys can go out drinking somewhere.”

Aelin was vaguely disappointed in that fact that  _ she  _ wouldn’t get to go drinking, and it must have showed on her face, because Yrene laughed. “Don’t worry. I have my own stash. We just can’t let Evangeline too drunk. 

Aedion would turn into a mother hen.” 

Aelin nodded sagely, and they continued into the park. 

The first ride they went on was Splash Mountain, which Aedion hated, Aelin and Lysandra loved, Yrene said was good but wasn’t her favorite, and Rowan didn’t fit on. When they got off it, sopping wet, Rowan scowled at their looks of glee, and stomped off to go get a churro. 

Aelin followed, looking absolutely delighted, and pulled out her phone to show Rowan the pictures of them on the ride. 

Aelin, sitting in front, was sticking her tongue out, her eyes spread wide to give her a bug-eyed appearance. Lysandra was behind her, looking like some model in a commercial as always. Aedion was slightly green, and was being given bunny ears by Evangeline.  Evangeline was poking out from behind Aedion's head, her hair whipping out behind her, eyes open with delight in a scream. 

Rowan glanced out it, and immediately walked over to Aedion to start teasing him, carrying his half-eaten churro in his hand. 

 

After lunch and a few more re-runs of Splash Mountain, they headed to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. As they climbed into the boat, Rowan supplied them with all sorts of useless trivia he'd learned in the books, while Aelin tried to snap selfies with the pirates. When they reached the spot with the cannon fire, Aelin nearly dropped her phone when a supposed cannonball nearly hit her. Rowan tried to explain, between fits of laughter, that there were no actual cannons, and it was merely a sound and a splash. 

Aelin was not pleased to learn this. 

Lysandra kept trying to cover Evangeline's eyes, but the little girl pushed her off impatiently and stared with wide eyes at the pirates and whores. She snatched Aelin's phone up and snapped a picture of the pirate that would come to be Barbossa, wine falling through his rib cage, staining it red. 

When they got off, blinking in the sunlight, Dorian took Manon's hand, who had appeared inexplicably in the middle of the day, and led her off back to the hotel. Aelin stuck her tongue out at their retreating backs, calling them deserters, and Manon merely flipped her off without looking back. 

 

Two days later, full of stories and all of them with nasty hangovers, they packed their cars and drove home. 

And it all came back to the sweat, Aelin thought as she stuck her head out the window to wave goodbye to the theme park. 

She was yet again dripping with it. 

Blasted thing.  

  
  



End file.
